


For My Brother

by redheadthunderhead



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: ALL THE ANGST., Gen, Super short as usual.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have gone with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Brother

She found him after hours of searching. The sun had set long ago, leaving dark shadows through the alleys of London. That’s where she found him, sitting against a wall, swearing under his breath as he clutched his side. Evie was next to her brother in an instant, kneeling down and immediately checking the damage. Already she was fighting back tears. It didn’t take a doctor to tell that the blood loss was too great. She should have gone with him.

“Evie. Evie, I’ll be alright.” Her brother’s voice would normally calm her, but not this time. They both knew he was wrong. Evie shook her head, just looking at him helplessly as tears fell freely down her face. “Go...nothing you can do for me.” She knew that. She knew that and she refused to accept it. It too late to do anything, too late to find help. She only had a few more minutes to spend with her brother. To say goodbye.

“I’m sorry. I should have stayed with you. I-I thought our plan would work out. I-I’m so sorry…” She choked on a sob and promptly buried her face in her brother’s shoulder, careful not to hurt him anymore as she held on to him. Her body shook as she cried and she didn’t feel Jacob’s hand brushing along her back. 

“They’re going to be looking for me...you need to go,” Jacob said firmly, the same tone Evie always used with him. Evie didn’t move, and he wasn’t sure if she even heard him. “Evie…” He felt her shake her head against his shoulder. “Go…”

“I-I’m not leaving you. I’m staying right here,” she said between sobs. There were no more complaints from Jacob. No more witty comments. His breathing slowed then stopped completely. She knew he was gone, and everything felt numb.

When Jacob’s pursuers finally came, she wasn’t sure that she would have the strength to fight back. She felt them surrounding her, heard their taunting and threats. She wanted to strike them down, but they were faster.

That’s when the world went black.


End file.
